


Morning Glory

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-26
Updated: 2001-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Mornings are so special.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Morning Glory

## Morning Glory

by Pita Patter

Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: Snapshot. Sap warning.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Morning Glory 

I mentioned it just once. That was all it took. Not that he does it for me everyday, but it is quite often. When I told him I had a hard-on almost every morning, I've seen those clear eyes I adore sparkle up. Since then, waking up is the most exciting part of my day. 

With that acute hearing of his and his annoying habit of waking up at the crack of dawn, he can tell when I am at the verge of consciousness. That is when he starts to coax my natural erection. I am not even wake, but my cock is already alert and eager, filling his mouth. 

Many mornings I fail to distinguish dream and reality as pleasure assail my body, rippling through in my veins before I am even fully conscious. I look down, and there is that beautiful head bobbing up and down, devouring my length. His eyes are fixed on mine, pools of love and trust. I just melt. 

He is gentle, he is eager. Nobody ever made me feel like he does. I still cannot believe he is mine. Still each morning this beautiful reality greets me before the sun is even up. Sometimes he is squeezing my cock, maybe harbouring it inside his mouth, or pressing it against his own beautiful engorged organ. 

I am helpless against his caresses. There is nothing I can do except lay down and be milked. A few times I tried to take control, and he easily subdued me. Not that I resist much, of course. He slurps me around a few times, I explode in no time at all and there I am, satisfied, grinning, wrapped around him, absurdly content. Happy to be alive and to be with him. 

When still in post-coital bliss, I feel his light kisses at the nape of my neck. He turns me around, or spread my legs to get between them. I shudder, knowing what he is about to do and wanting it so much. Gently, oh so gently, he takes me. Not surprisingly, I get hard again as he possesses my body and conquers my soul. 

The soft sounds he makes when he is pounding my ass turns me on even more. What have I done to deserve such a man? I know he has issues, and he is kinda needy. But I get so turned on to realise that he needs _me_ , and that I can give him what he needs. I love him so much I am willing to do anything for him. I will do whatever it takes. Even if it merely means to love him when we go to sleep or when we wake up. Or sometimes during lunch hour. Or afternoons, when we are off duty. But mornings are so special. So glorious. 

We often make love unhurriedly, but sometimes it is so eagerly that it is over even before the alarm clock buzzes. It is not every day, but every day it happens I feel a spring on my feet, more readiness during the day, better appetite. 

It's just what the doctor prescribed. A Benny in the morning makes a happy Vecchio all day long. 

The End 

* * *

End


End file.
